


Children's Games

by FemmeSpice



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Hide and Seek, Master/Pet, Mind Games, literal games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemmeSpice/pseuds/FemmeSpice
Summary: Hector and Lenore are still working out their new arrangement. Lenore offers up a wager to determine how much attention to give Hector in the future but does Hector really want to win?(starts mild but will get extra spicy)
Relationships: Hector/Lenore (Castlevania)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Lenector Weekend 2021! No prompt. I didn't manage to finish it before today but I have it mapped out so hopefully no one has to wait too long to see how it ends.  
> Especially since I hope to end it with some hot hot smut.

The view was getting stale. Perhaps he resented it for being so peaceful, so serene. He hadn’t felt that way since...no matter. His new cage was gilded and plush and he hated it. He had no use until supplies for forging came in. No use he wanted to think of.  
But the sound of boots on stone reminded him all too well. 

“You were not in your room.”

“You said I had free movement.”

“Yes. But---”

“But what? You expected me to still wait for you to let me out?”

“Of course not. I had only hoped that nicer accommodations would make being out in the cold less enticing.”

“Lenore, you or your sisters could take this new “freedom” from me at any moment. I do not intend to take the few liberties you have given me for granted.”

She stepped closer to him and he felt a warmth spread through him. It was easier to lash out at her than her sisters. Lenore could leave him bruised and broken just as easily as they could but it was a last resort for her. He could poke at her with his words and remain unharmed. 

Though the way the edges of her mouth dipped into a momentary frown did hurt a little bit. 

“I promise we will not. I have tried to tell you that the rings do not grant us absolute control over you. They merely---”

“Make me loyal to you. Yes. I know.”

“You were the one who swore loyalty to me, Hector. The ring would not have worked had you not.”

He knew that too.

Every night he reminded himself that he had done this to himself. He had been too stupid to see that Carmilla had been using him and he had been too stupid to realize that Lenore was using him too. 

Lenore could still be kind to him after such an act of idiocy because she needed him. What could he give himself except forgiveness? Even that was more than he deserved.

“I suppose it’s still useless to tell you that I do like you.”

He pursed his lips and stared off into the mountains, his hands gripping the stone bannister that edge the balcony.

“And I did enjoy the sex. It’s not every man who knows what to do with his mouth.”

She looked at him with that welcoming smile, the same one that had taken him in. When her hand moved to grasp his he tried to pull away but she held him fast.

“Look at me, Hector.”

He did not. 

“If you do not look at me then you still must listen.”

She loosened her grip but when he did not move his hand from hers she inched closer to him, her shoulder brushing his arm.

“This is not the first time you have left your room. I have tried to give you space but I still keep eyes on you. I worry for you. You always come here. Somewhere easy to find. You are not leaving your room to escape me--”

“I cannot escape you. You made sure of that.”

“Or to hide from me. I think you intend to hurt me, I understand that, but you always come here. One of the first places any sensible person would look.”

“What are you going on about, Lenore?”

“I think you want more than to be useful. You want to be wanted. Desired. I have tried to show you my desire for you in my way but perhaps that is not what you wish.”

He looked at her then and of fucking course could not look away once he had. Her face was so sweet, so open, so easy to trust. No wonder she was a diplomat. No wonder people underestimated her. No wonder he had. 

“I’d like to play a game with you, Hector. Would you like that? Something to do other than your work.”

“Oh I am your child now am I.”

“Of course not. People play games with pets all the time.”

“Are you going to throw a ball and expect me to bring it back?”

“Maybe a stick,” she laughed. “You could go into the woods and find one if you’d like.”

He did smirk at that.

“What sort of game did you want to play, Lenore?”

“Hide and seek.”  
“Now you _want_ me to hide from you.”

“No. I think you want me to chase you. I’m much faster than you so literally chasing you would be hardly any fun at all. You can take all day to hide and when I wake up I’ll start in your room and come find you.”

“And what do you get out of this game, you little diplomat.”

“If I find you I get to do whatever I want with you.”

Her hand slid from atop his and up his arm, his shoulder, his neck, resting at least on his cheek. 

“That is an awfully broad category.”

Lenore huffed and pouted, looking even more doll-like than usual.

“I want to fuck you.”

“You said I needed training.”

“You do. Everyone needs to be trained to reach their full potential. You cannot get by on raw talent alone. Surely a forgemaster would know that.”

His cock twitched at the way her voice dropped lower to say ‘raw talent’. Lenore said that people thought her weak for making peace but he suspected it had as much to do with her childish appearance. Yet that contrast was what made her flirtations so damned effective. He had always loved cute things, small things, and Lenore was both. She was both and she was being more direct in wanting to fuck him than he had seen any woman be with anyone in his life. 

“You know this castle better than I ever could.”

“There are rooms I haven’t entered in decades.”

“Your guards could tell you where I am.”

“You can hardly escape or hurt my sisters. It is nothing to order the guards to ignore you.”

“Do you really want me to sleep with you this badly?”

Lenore stood on her tip toes and tilted her head so that her lips were as close to his ear as they could be. 

“Yes.”

She dropped back to flat feet and pushed some hair over her shoulder.

“You must not hate the idea if you’re thinking of risking it.”

“I never said the sex was bad, Lenore. I merely resented your true motivations behind it.”

“Well I can hardly make you my pet all over again, Hector. What else could I hope to gain from your company except for pleasure?” 

“I am not a pet meant for your pleasure, Lenore.”

“Prove it,” she said, walking back towards the castle. “Find a _really_ good hiding spot.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hector looks for a place to hide after hours of overthinking

Hector woke sometime after dawn. The sun was bright and he thought about spending the rest of the day indoors.   
He had thought a bit about where to hide the night before but in the cold light of day it felt embarrassing. What if Lenore laughed at him for participating? What if she laughed at him for failing? What if she didn’t find him at all and kept her end of the bargain…  
Hector rolled out of bed and went to his wardrobe to find something suitable for the day’s antics. The clothing he’d been given was all pretty much the same but he did like thinking he had _some_ control over his current existence.  
After throwing something and finding his boots he opened the door and found a golden tray at the threshold. There was a small plate, something wrapped in linen, and a note.

_Hector,  
Please eat breakfast before our game. I would hate for a rumbling stomach to give you away. I also packed you some lunch in case you last all night.  
Lenore _

A bit of meat and some fruit on the plate, which he ate despite not feeling entirely hungry (but did of his own choice, he assured himself). The lunch he took with him as he set off away from his cozy cell and further into the grounds.

One of the first things he had decided was to not hide anywhere in his own building. The other was that he must hide inside, lest he freeze to death entertaining Lenore’s whims. The guard houses were out, the watch towers. He had thought to hide in the greenhouse but it was too comfortable for Lenore to not consider it. The kitchens, for their warmth and bustle, were also vetoed.   
This left the main castle. He had not explored most of it, preferring to keep to his own place and out of the way of the council. He left them alone, they left him alone. It was the one thing they all agreed on.   
Now he regretted it. There was more castle than he could hope to go through on his own. If only he had some idea of the layout he might do better than wandering the halls like a lost child.   
Hector walked the only familiar path he knew: the one to the dungeon.   
Of course. The last place he would want to return to. Lenore would never think of it. He could even go back to his old cell and…  
The thought of revisiting that place, the site of his greatest mistake, made his breath stop. To sit in that dreary place all day and god knew how much of the night, waiting to be found or not found, unable to know what time it was or if he had succeeded...all the while being surrounded by those memories. Of her soft skin and her taste and the way the ring had cut into him, weighed heavily on his finger, holding him even tighter than Lenore’s….  
No.  
No he would not be hiding in the dungeons.

After hours of looking, Hector had hidden in cupboards, under desks, behind tapestries...but each place felt wrong. Surely Lenore could just use her vampiric speed to go through every room and find him immediately. She would be driven to find him. He could imagine her waking up, stretching her arms, getting dressed, and then rushing off to look for him.

Of course!

The best way to hide from Lenore was to make sure she was running _away_ from him. Lenore always looked forward and he would be able to wait her out until she returned to bed. Better: he would be able to see the look on her face when she lost.

Hector made his way as best as he could towards the council room. He knew the sisters all slept near it. He hit a few dead ends and had to double back more than once but eventually he found it. The table, the maps. He glanced at what had been left from the night before but it was all soldiers and mercenaries. Perhaps Lenore had been telling the truth when she said he would not need to forge all of their army. That was some comfort, though he loathed to think of what humans would work with vampires for money. Perhaps loathed was not the right word: there was a twinge of jealousy towards these men who could leave when their job was through.  
He supposed that was the benefit of seeking fortune rather than one’s philosophy.

It didn’t take much longer to find the bedrooms. It felt like a riddle to guess which one led to Lenore. If he was wrong he could simply dispose of whichever sister he did find.   
But even the thought of that made him shake with pain. He wasn’t sure he appreciated the ring having the sense to give him warnings.

He thought. Carmilla did not plan, she dreamt. She must be furthest from the council room. Whereas Striga was a soldier and could be struck with ideas that needed to be explored through maps. Morana either slept with Striga or kept her own chambers next door so that must mean…

Hector had walked up and down this wing and stopped at the second furthest one. He placed his hand on the knob and inched it open. He expected it to creak but the door swung smoothly, as if it were brand new and soon Hector was inside. 

Inside was very dark.

Of course it was dark, he berated himself. Why would nocturnal creatures need light to sleep by? He thought of grabbing a torch from the hall but its disappearance would clue Lenore in to his being nearby. Now that he had thought of that he wished he had laid false leads elsewhere. He had called it a child’s game but Lenore would have a strategy. Maybe nothing was a game to Lenore, despite her proclamation of living well. Did she ever turn off the machinations in her head?

And so Hector kept a hand to the wall and attempted to make his way into the room. It was larger than his and after making his way along for a bit he encountered wardrobes, side tables, something that tottered that nearly gave him away by crashing to the ground...and a bed. 

Carefully, he walked his hands down the corner of it (he could tell without looking that the bed was wooden, ornately carved, and had some sort of canopy) until he reached the floor, at which point he found what he had hoped for: enough space to crawl underneath of it.

He shimmied underneath, keeping on his back, and settled in the center of the bed (which was notably smaller than his. If Lenore did win her wager perhaps they would only celebrate her victory in his quarters). 

It quickly became boring lying like that. How long was it until sundown? How long until he could come out while Lenore hunted for him? No. Looked. She was not a wolf and he was not some helpless rabbit. She was not hunting him at all. It was a game. A bet. 

Then why was his heart in his throat? 

The room was also unnaturally silent. It had been that way at Dracula’s castle too but the absence of true, human life was somehow worse here. Lenore was right over him (or at least above him and a couple of inches to the left) and he had no way of knowing. No breathe. No heartbeat. Hector wondered if vampires dreamt as humans did or if they simply died all over again each time they slept. What was the difference between a sleeping vampire and a corpse?

Well. Hector supposed he had no worries of a corpse waking up and having its way with him.

There was that choking feeling again and something much...lower. He pushed it out of his mind and closed his eyes, eventually falling asleep himself.

\--

He woke up to soft sounds. The shuffling of feet and the crackling of matches. 

Candlelight flickered at the edges of the bed and Hector could see a dainty pair of feet crossing the room. He turned his head as much as he could, wormed his way as far as he dared, and saw Lenore. Or at least the lower half of her. 

Lenore sang gently to herself, some bright wordless tune he imagined was at least a century old. He tried to track her activity through her feet. He saw her sit down and spend some time at what was likely a vanity. He imagined her brushing her hair. She must brush it often to keep it so soft. Perhaps she even sprayed a bit of her perfume onto the brush and combed it through all of that red to sweeten it more.  
These thoughts stood no chance once he saw her legs cross the wardrobe and the heavy silk of her nightgown drop to her feet.   
Lenore was naked.   
He had never seen her naked. Mostly, yes, but she had worn those straps and ribbons. The idea of her being completely nude, completely uncovered, was almost too much for him to bear.   
But he needed to stay still and quiet. He held his breath, focused on staying calm, hoped against hope that her light singing was louder than his heartbeat, which seemed to pound in his ears until he saw Lenore step into her dress.

A knock at the door and a guard delivering her breakfast. Did the sisters not eat together? Or was this Lenore’s private time each night? Was this what she did each evening before seeking him out? Had she waited to eat with him when he was locked in his cell? Would they eat together if she found him? Why did he have so many questions about her! 

Her song stopped and he watched her feet draw closer to the bed, sure he was going to lose, cursing his foolish idea that this was the best plan...only for her to say  
“Ready or not.”  
And then leave, shutting the door behind her. 

Hector let out the breath he had been holding and realized the heavy feeling in his gut was something like disappointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the hardest time thinking of where Hector might hide and want to thank my friend BB for helping me brainstorm.   
> I promise next (and last!) chapter is going to be spicy because what's the point of fan fic if everyone keeps their bits to themselves?


End file.
